Unclaimed
by Jackisnotokay
Summary: Percy has another friend besides Grover at Yancy Academy. Her name is Em. And she's a demigod, too. Just an unclaimed one. She helps Percy on his quest to the underworld to meet Hades and get his mother.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Emerald Ackerman. But everyone calls me Em. My mom said she named me Emerald because of my eyes. They're brown. Joking, they're emerald green. My best friends are Grover and Percy. To be honest, they're my only friends. I'm an only child, and my mother is single. Probably going to stay that way, since she's a drunk.

I'm twelve years old. I'm a... troubled child. My mom just calls me a freak. I go to Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled children. I was sent to the school after I sent a girl to the hospital when I was six. I've been here ever since.

Also, I'm a demigod. I found out after my mom got drunk and began to ramble about Greek gods and stuff. I told Grover about it the next day, and he told me what I was. I thought he was crazy at first. He proved it by bringing me to Camp Half-Blood. Grover's a satyr, a goat... man... thing. I met Chiron, who is also one of my teachers. Kinda weird, since he switches from having a body of a horse to a man in a wheelchair. At school, he's Mr. Brunner. He's my Latin teacher.

I don't know who my father is. (My father is my 'godly' parent) He hasn't claimed me yet. And it's been almost a year since I found what I had godly blood in my veins. Percy's a demigod, too! But he doesn't know it yet. He's obviously the son of Poseidon. Have you seen him in the water? It's crazy.

Today the sixth graders are going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to see the Roman and Greek displays. I thought it would be fun. Some people would think that, too. But some people haven't met Nancy Bobofit.

On the way into the city, the ginger bitch kept throwing pieces of her weird sandwich at Grover. He's kinda an easy target. He's a scrawny crippled kid with a beard. I could tell Percy was ready to slap the chick. But he can't... sadly. Percy's on probation. If he causes a problem, he's suspended.

"I'm gonna kill her." Percy mumbled.

"It's fine. I like peanut butter." Grover joked, trying to get Percy to calm down.

Nancy threw another piece and Percy stood up, "That's it."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to sit down, "Percy, you can't."

"She's right, man. You're already on probation. You'll know who gets blamed if anything happens." Grover replied.

* * *

"There are twelve Olympian Gods. The big three are the brothers Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They obtained power by overthrowing their father, Kronos. Chopping him into little pieces. The three gods have been rivaled ever since. Always arguing, always threatening war." Mr. Brunner said, "On several occasions they would come down to Earth and, um, how shall I put this?"

"Hook up?" Grover suggested and some of the kids laughed.

"They would hook up with mortals." Mr, Brunner continued, "The children of these unions were half god and half human. Can anyone tell me what they were called? Percy?"

I looked over at Percy, who had headphones in his ears. I nudged him,

Gods, why can't he just pay attention? Maybe his grades would be higher if he did.

"What is the proper name of the offspring of a god and human?"

"Demigod." Percy answered.

"Exactly, and many became great heros. Like Hercules, and Achilles, came you name another?" Mr. Brunner asked Percy, "Let me give you a hint. You have something in common."

Percy eyes searched around the room before he looked back at our Latin teacher, "Perseus."

"Very good. You're all dismissed for lunch."

* * *

Grover, Percy, and I sat on a fountain away from the other kids, and I watched as Nancy stole things from tourists. She always gets away with everything! Mrs. Dodds, our pre-algebra teacher, never punishes her. In her eyes, Nancy is an angel. If she was, she wouldn't be going to this school.

There was thunder above me and I looked up. Since Christmas, the weather's been weird here. We've had snow storms and flooding along with wildfires caused by lightning. I don't know why, but I don't have a good feeling about it in my gut. Or that's the weird brown stuff I just had for lunch.

I heard footsteps and I looked up and saw Nancy with her friends standing in front of us. In her hands was her lunch, and she dumped it all over Grover.

"Oops." She smirked.

I wanted to punch it off her face.

"You bitch!" I exclaimed before water from the fountain behind me grabbed Nancy and pulled her in.

Oh gods, Percy.

"Percy pushed me!" Nancy wailed.

The kids around us began talking about the water grabbing the brat and Mrs. Dodds appeared. She told the crying girl that she'd get a new shirt at the gift shop and blah blah blah. Once she calmed Nancy down, she turned and glared at Percy.

"Now, honey-"

"I know, I know, a month erasing workbooks." Percy interrupted.

Bad move, Seaweed brain.

"Come with me." Mrs. Dodds ordered.

"Wait!" I stood up, "It was me. I pushed her in."

She glared at me and I glared back. I wasn't going to give in to her.

"I don't think so, Ms. Ackerman."

"But-"

"You. Will. Stay. Here." She hissed.

Yeah, she hissed. Like a snake.

"Thanks for trying." Percy whispered to me.

"Honey, now." Mrs. Dodds demanded.

"Better go before she bites your head off." I said to Percy and he chased after her and into the museum.

I walked up to Nancy, "Hope it was worth it, you little brat. If you keep that act up, you're not gonna get anywhere in life."

As I walked into the museum, thunder shook the building.

"Ms. Ackerman."

I turned and faced Mr. Brunner, "I'm worried about Percy." I told him.

"He's with Mrs. Dodds, is he not?"

I nodded, "Yeah. That's what I'm so worried about. I don't think Mrs. Dodds is human."

We heard this screeching sound from the Greek and Roman section of the museum. I looked at Mr. Brunner once again and saw a pen in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"No time for explanations. Go! Give this to Percy!" Mr. Brunner exclaimed and I took the pen and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to the gallery, I was a bit freaked out. Mrs. Dodds was no longer a person. She had bright eyes along with long talons for fingers. She turned into a large leathery hag with bat wings and yellow sharp teeth.

"Percy!" I yelled and threw the pen at him.

Mrs. Dodds lunged and Percy and he dodged her to grab the pen, which was no longer a pen. It was a sword. Mrs. Dodds turned to face Percy,

"Die honey!" She snarled and flew towards Percy.

My mouth dropped open as Percy swung the sword and he cut her in half and she turned into sand. Before Percy could turn to me, I ran back outside and over to Grover.

"Is he okay?" He asked me and I nodded,

"He's fine. Maybe a little traumatized." I answered. "Mrs. Dodds is dead."

"Okay, Em, you got to pretend like Mrs. Dodds never existed." Grover said.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"Just do it."

Percy came outside, his facial features frozen. I think he's in shock or something. After Nancy talked to him, he walked over to us,

"Where's Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked.

"Who?" Grover replied after hesitating.

"Not funny, man. This is serious." Percy scowled before going over to Mr. Brunner.

On our way back to the buses, Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the group,

"Em, what happened back there?" He asked.

"You pushed Nancy into the fountain and Mrs. Kerr yelled at you for it, Seaweed brain. Maybe we should check for more." I joked.

You see, when Percy and I were ten, his mom took us to the beach for the day. Sally sat on the beach while Percy and I swam. The next day Percy complained about having an ear ache, and I said that he probably had water in his ear. Instead of water, it was seaweed. I've called him 'seaweed brain' ever since.

"No, Em. You know exactly what I'm talking about. The thing with Mrs. Dodds. What was she?" Percy questioned.

"I don't know who you're talking about." I told Percy before getting onto the bus.

I hated lying to Percy.

* * *

For the rest of the sixth grade year, Percy got into fights with Nancy. His grades began to drop and he snapped at teachers. Yancy Academy sent a letter home to his mom saying he wasn't allowed to come back next year.

One night, while Percy was studying for finals, Grover and I went to Mr. Brunner's office, where he was a centaur.

"We're worried about Percy, sir." Grover told the man. "We can't leave it alone this summer. I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him." Mr. Brunner replied, "We need the boy to mature more."

"But he may not have time." I retorted, "The summer solstice deadline-"

"Will have to be resolved without him." Mr. Brunner interrupted, "Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."

"Sir, he saw her." I said, referring to Mrs. Dodds.

"His imagination." Mr. Brunner insisted, "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."

"I don't like lying to my best friend." I told him.

"Sir, I... I can't fail in my duties again. You know what that would mean." Tears formed in Grover's eyes.

"You haven't failed, Grover." Mr. Brunner said to Grover kindly, "I should have seen her for what she was. If it weren't for Emerald, he could have died. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"

There was a thud outside the door and we all went silent. Mr. Brunner went out to see if anyone was there,

"Nothing." He announced, "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither." Grover said, "But I could have sworn..."

"Go back to your dorms. You two have a long day of finals tomorrow." Mr. Brunner ordered.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." I mumbled before Grover and I left.

* * *

On the last day of the term, I quickly packed my stuff, which wasn't much. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I sat outside under a tree, waiting for Percy and Grover.

Percy wasn't coming back. But that doesn't mean I won't see him this summer. We live across the street from each other. Since Percy wasn't going to come back, maybe I can stay at Camp Half-Blood year round.

"Hey." Percy mumbled as he sat next to me.

"Hi." I replied, putting my head on his shoulder, "It won't be the same around here without you."

"You'll make it. At least you'll have Grover." Percy responded. "You're gonna have to deal with Nancy Bobofit, though."

"Ugh." I replied and I saw Nancy talking with her friends, probably bragging about what she's gonna do this summer.

I lifted my head, "Maybe not."

"What?"

I stood up and began walking towards her, Percy behind me, "Em, what are you gonna do?"

"You'll see, Seaweed brain." I smirked.

When I got up to Nancy, she scowled at me, "What do you want, freak?"

"This." I raised my hand and punched her in the face.

Bye-bye Yancy Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Grover called me as I sat out on my fire escape. He said he tried to tell Percy everything, but he ran. Percy's in his room, his lights were on. So I told Grover that he was okay.

"Em!" I looked down and saw Sally, Percy's mom.

"Hi, Sally!" I smiled at her.

"I have some candy in my bag. How about you come over and share it with us?" Sally asked.

"Sure! Thanks!" I told her before going back inside.

I went over to the house and didn't even look at Percy's step dad as I followed Percy and Sally into Percy's room. I sat on the floor with Percy next to me as we ate the candy and Sally asked questions about the school year.

"I have a surprise for you two." Sally smiled after we finished our stories. "We're going to the beach."

"Montauk?" Percy questioned.

"Three nights, same cabin." Sally said.

"When?" I asked.

"As soon as I get changed." She answered.

I was actually planning on going to Camp Half-Blood, but I'm sure I can miss a few days. I'm not all that excited for it, I only have a few friends. Annabeth being one of them. I don't even have my own cabin. Since I haven't been claimed, I stayed in the Hermes cabin with all the other unclaimed kids or children of minor gods and goddesses.

I looked up as Gabe appeared in the doorway, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

"I was on my way, honey." Sally told him, "We were just talking about our trip."

"The trip? You mean you were serious about that?" Gabe questioned.

"I knew it. He won't let us go." Percy said.

"Of course he will," Sally replied, "Your stepfather is just worried about the money. That's all. Besides, Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."

"So the money for the trip... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, honey."

"And you won't take my care anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful."

Gabe scratched his chin, "Maybe if you hurry with the seven-layer dip... and maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

I grabbed Percy's hand and squeezed it. I know he doesn't want to, would do anything but apologize to that man.

"I'm sorry." Percy said through his teeth, "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."

Gabe narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Gabe went back to his game and Sally went to go make the dip. I left and went to go pack. My mother wasn't home, so I left a note before leaving. Gabe reluctantly gave up his Camaro and we left for the beach.

When we got there, we went for a walk on the beach and ate blue food.

Yeah, that's right. Blue food.

That night we sat outside the cabin around a fire and Sally told us about Percy's dad.

"He was kind. Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, Percy, and his blue-green eyes. I wish he could see you. He would be so proud." Sally said.

"How old was I? When he left?" Percy questioned.

"He we only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin." Sally answered.

"But... he knew me as a baby."

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born." Sally corrected.

Percy was silent for a few moments, "Are you going to send me away again? To another boarding school?"

"I don't know, honey." She answered, "I think... I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around?" Percy asked and I stared at him with wide eyes,

Who would say that to their mother?

"Oh, Percy, no. I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away." Sally said, tears in her eyes.

"Because I'm not normal."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Percy." I mumbled.

"Percy, you don't know how important you are." Sally told him, "I thought Yancy Academy was far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."

"Safe from what?" Percy questioned.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could." Sally said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy. The place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted to send me to a special school?"

"Not a school." I corrected, "A summer camp."

"I'm sorry, Percy." Sally sniffled, "But I can't talk about it. I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."

"For good?" Percy looked at me, "I thought you said it was summer camp."


	4. Chapter 4

"Em, wake up!" I sat up and Percy was practically sitting on me,

"What's going on!?" I asked as thunder shook the cabin.

"Hurricane!" Sally answered and we all began to grab our things when there was a knock on the cabin door.

Sally went over and opened the door to reveal a hairy Grover.

"Searching all night." He panted, "What were you thinking?"

Sally then turned to Percy, "Percy, what happened at school? Why didn't you tell me?"

Percy didn't answer, as he was still staring at Grover.

Grover threw his arms up and spoke in Ancient Greek, "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

"Percy. Tell. Me. Now." Sally demanded in a tone I've never heard her use before.

Percy then began telling his mom about some old ladies and Mrs. Dodds.

"Get to the car, the three of you. Now!" Sally yelled after Percy was done telling her what happened.

"Percy, let's go!" I yelled and I grabbed his hand and we ran behind Grover.

The four of us ran to the Camaro and Grover, Percy, and I sat in the back seat. I sat between Grover and Percy, and Percy kept looking over at Grover's legs.

"So, you and my mom know each other?" He asked.

"Not exactly." Grover replied, "We never met each other in person. But she knew I was watching you and Em."

"Watching us?" Percy questioned.

"Keeping tabs on you two. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your guys' friend. I am your friend."

"So... what exactly are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Grover replied.

"Doesn't matter? My friend's half donkey-" Percy was then interrupted by Grover, who made a goat noise.

"His kind take offense to that." I whispered to Percy.

"Goat!"

"What?"

"I'm half goat." Grover said.

"You just said it didn't matter." Percy replied.

"There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!" Grover exclaimed.

"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like... Mr. Brunner's myths?" Percy questioned.

"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy?" Grover asked.

"Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?" I asked.

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds?"

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"Then why-"

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract." Grover said. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."

"Who I- wait a minute. What do you mean?" Percy asked,

There was a roar behind us and Sally spoke up, "Percy, there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."

"Safety from what?" Percy questioned, "Who's after me?"

"Oh, nobody much." Grover waved his hand around, "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his minions."

"Grover!" I yelled and I smacked his arm.

"Sorry, jeez. Could you please drive a bit faster, Mrs. Jackson?"

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"The summer camp." I answered.

Sally made a sharp turn to avoid a big black figure in the road.

"What was that?!"

"We're almost there. Just another mile. Please. Please. Please." Sally rambled.

And all of the sudden, the car exploded.

I moaned as I sat up and I rubbed my head and looked around. We were in a ditch.

"Percy! Em!"

"We're good." Percy groaned.

I looked over at Grover and noticed that his eyes were closed and there was blood coming out of his mouth, "Grover!"

I shook his shoulder, oh gods, don't be dead.

"Food." He moaned and I smiled.

He was going to be just fine.

"What is that?"

I looked out the windshield and saw the giant figure again. Except now I could make out what it was. A Minotaur.

"Get out of the car." Sally ordered.

The three of us tried opening the door, but they were stuck.

"Climb out the passenger side! You two have to run! Em, take him to the camp!"

"What? Mom, what about you?"

"I can't-"

"No! You're coming with me. Em, help me with Grover." Percy demanded.

I opened the passenger side door and Percy and I grabbed Grover.

"He doesn't want us." Sally told her son, "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."

"But-"

"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please." Sally begged.

"We're going together. Come on, Mom." Percy replied.

"I told you-"

"Mom! I am not leaving you!" Percy yelled.

"Guys, we don't have time for this. Sally, come on." I said.

We began walking towards Thalia's tree when Percy glanced back,

"That's-"

"Pasiphae's son." I said, "Come on."

We continued until we heard a giant bang and we looked behind us and saw that Gabe's car exploded after it was tossed by the Minotaur.

"Percy, Em, when he sees us, he'll charge. At the last second jump out of the way, directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?" Sally asked.

"How do you know all of this?" Percy asked.

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me." Sally said.

"Keeping me near you? But-"

The Minotaur let out another roar and began running up the hill we were on. Sally grabbed Grover, "Remember to separate!"

Percy grabbed my hand and once it was close enough, we jumped over to the side. When I sat up, I saw the Minotaur turn to Sally, who was setting Grover down. She stood up and began going down the hill, leading it away from us,

"Run! I can't go any farther! Go!" Sally yelled.

It charged at her, and when Sally tried to side step, it grabbed her by the throat.

"Mom!" Percy took a step towards her but I grabbed him.

There's nothing we can do now.

"Go!" Sally choked out before she turned to dust.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy defeated the Minotaur by using his own horn and thrusting it into its rib cage. I helped Percy carry Grover up the the Big House and he collapsed onto the porch. I called for Chiron and he came with Annabeth.

For two days Percy's been in and out of consciousness. Annabeth and I took turns taking care of him. When he did wake up, Grover gave him nectar before taking him out onto the porch to meet Mr. D. Once I saw Percy, I ran over and hugged him. Once I pulled back, I smiled at him before standing next to Annabeth.

"Mr. Brunner!" Percy exclaimed when he saw Chiron.

"Ah, good, Percy. Now we have four for pinochle." Chiron smiled before offering Percy a chair next to Mr. D,

"Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you." Mr. D said.

"Uh, thanks."

"Annabeth, Emerald, why don't you two go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in Cabin Eleven for now." Chiron said.

"Cabin Eleven? But I thought-" I was interrupted by Annabeth putting her hand over my mouth,

"Sure, Chiron."

"But Percy's son of Poseidon. Why is he staying in Hermes' cabin?" I asked Annabeth when we left.

"He hasn't been determined yet, Em." Annabeth answered. "Just because you think he's Poseidon's child doesn't mean he is."

We got to the cabin and Percy's bed was set up next to mine. Annabeth waited outside while I went inside the cabin and talked to Luke. Besides him, Annabeth and Grover were my only friends here at Camp Half-Blood. Most of the kids in the cabin don't really talk to me, because I'm not determined.

Minutes later Percy came in with Annabeth and I smiled at him.

"Percy Jackson, meet Cabin Eleven." Annabeth said.

"Regular or undetermined?" Chris asked.

"Undetermined." Annabeth answered for Percy and most of the kids groaned.

"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have the spot on the floor next to Em." Luke said.

"This is Luke." I told Percy, "He's your counselor... for now."

"For now?" He questioned.

"You'r undetermined." Luke explained, "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin Eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

"How long will I be here?" Percy asked.

"Good question." Luke said, "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?" Percy questioned and everyone laughed.

"Come on." Annabeth said, "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it." Percy replied before Annabeth grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out of the cabin and I followed.

"Jackson, you have to do better than that." Annabeth said to him.

"What?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"What's your problem?" Percy asked and I heard the anger in his voice, "All I know is, I kill some bull guy-"

"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth yelled, "Do you know how many kids in this camp wish they'd have your chance?"

"To get killed?" Percy questioned.

"To fight a Minotaur." I replied calmly, "There's a reason why we train, Percy."

He shook his head, "Look, if the thing I fought really was _the_ Minotaur, the same ones in the stories..."

"It was." I said.

"Then there's only one."

"Yep."

"Then he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So..."

"Monsters don't die, Percy." Annabeth retorted, "They can be killed, but they don't die."

"Yeah, thanks for clearing that up." Percy replied sarcastically.

"They don't have souls, like humans or other beings. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, the re-form." Annabeth explained.

"You mean, if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword-"

"Yeah, Mrs. Dodds is a Fury. And she's still out there. You just made her very mad." I told him.

"A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?" He asked.

"You shouldn't call them by name, not even here." Annabeth said, "We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak about them at all."

"Is there anything we can say without the sky thundering?" Percy whined, "Why do I have to stay in Cabin Eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks over there."

I looked at the cabins that Percy was pointed at, "Percy, you can't just choose a cabin. It depends who you're parent is."

"My mom is Sally Jackson. She works at the Candy Store in the Grand Central Station. At least, she used to." Percy responded.

I looked down at my feet, feeling tears in my eyes about Mrs. Jackson.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy." Annabeth said softly, "But that's not what Em meant. She's talking about your other parent. Your dad."

"He's dead. I never met him." Percy replied.

"Your dad's not dead, Percy." I said.

"How can you say that? You know him?" Percy questioned me.

"No, I never met him." I answered.

"Then how can you say-"

"Because you wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."


	6. Chapter 6

After explaining to him what demigods are, Percy got the pleasure of meeting Clarisse. Being the smart kid like Percy is, he pissed her off. The daughter of Ares dragged Percy to the bathroom and tried to shove his head into a toilet bowl... tried. Water shot out of the toilet bowl and sprayed Clarisse, making her soaking wet. When the other Ares tried to help her, the other toilets exploded and the showers and sent water onto them.

They ran out of the bathroom and I stood outside in the doorway, laughing. Annabeth was in front of me, totally soaked. Luckily, she protected me from getting splashed.

"How did you..." Annabeth began.

"I don't know." Percy answered.

"That was awesome!" I smiled at him.

"You are dead, new boy. Totally dead!" Clarisse threatened.

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth." Percy retorted.

Before Clarisse could get to him, the other Ares kids dragged her back to Cabin Five.

"What? What are you thinking?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"I'm thinking that I want you on my team for capture the flag." Annabeth answered.

"That would be an awesome fight. Ares' kids against Athena's with Hermes." I commented as I hooked my arm through Annabeth's and Percy's.

We continued to show Percy around, and clearly the toilet incident traveled quickly, because kids were pointing at us and talking quietly, but we ignored them. After showing him around camp, we stopped at the lake.

"I've got training to do. Dinner's at seven-thirty. I'm sure Em can show you where the Mess Hall is." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets." Percy said.

"Whatever."

"It wasn't my fault." Percy replied.

"You need to talk to the Oracle." Annabeth stated.

"I was thinking the same thing." I replied.

"Who?"

"Not who. What. The Oracle." I corrected him.

"I can ask Chiron." Annabeth said.

I noticed that Percy was distracted and waved at someone. Or something. Naiads.

"Don't encourage them." I told him, "Naiads are terrible flirts."

"Naiads." Percy stated, "That's it. I want to go home now."

Annabeth frowned at him, "Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only place here on Earth for kids like us."

"You mean mentally disturbed kids?"

"Okay, I'm offended." I commented.

"Sorry." He smiled at me.

"No, not mentally disturbed. Not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human." Annabeth informed him.

"Half-human and half-what?" Percy questioned.

"I think you know." She replied.

"God." Percy said after a few moments, "Half-god."

I nodded, "Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians."

"That's... crazy."

"Is it?" I asked my friend, "What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"

"But those are just... But if all the kids here are half-gods..."

"Demi-gods." Annabeth corrected him. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."

"Then who's your dad?" Percy asked her.

I saw Annabeth's hands curl into fists. She hates talking about her dad, "My dad is a professor at West Point. I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American History."

"He's human." Percy stated.

"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?" Annabeth questioned.

"Who's your mom, then?"

"Cabin Six." She answered.

"Meaning?"

"Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle." Annabeth said.

Percy looked at me, "You have a mom. So that means your godly parent is your dad, then?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"Hermes?"

I shook my head, "Like a lot of kids at this camp, I'm undetermined.

"And you are, too." Annabeth told Percy. "Nobody knows who your father is."

"Except my mother. She knew." He replied.

"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities." Annabeth retorted.

"My dad would have. He loved her." Percy responded.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens." I said.

"You mean sometimes is doesn't?"

"It's been almost a year since I found out I was a demi-god. For some kids, it's been longer."


	7. Chapter 7

We talked some more about quests and things before Annabeth left and Percy and I went back to the Hermes Cabin. I went to get him a sleeping bag and other things while Luke talked to him. Luke called everyone in and I gave Percy some things before we all left for the mess hall.

We all sat at our designated tables and I scooted over to give Percy some room on the bench.

"Diet Coke, please." I said and my empty glass filled to the brim.

I turned and saw Percy staring at me in confusion and I smiled at him, "Speak to it." I encouraged him, "You can have any drink you want. As long as it's non-alcoholic."

"Cherry coke." He said and the glass filled.

Then I saw a spark in his eyes, "Blue cherry coke."

I giggled when the beverage instantly turned blue. Luke came over and put brisket on both of our plates and I put corn, mashed potatoes, and chopped carrots on my plate. Just s Percy was about to dig in, I stopped him.

"Come on." I grabbed his wrist and everyone got up with me, "We give offerings to the Gods."

"Why?" He asked.

"They like the smell." I told him as I put in my potatoes.

_'Please, whoever my father is, accept my offering.'_

I waited until Percy was done before we went back to the table, "Now you can eat."

Once we were done with our meal, Chiron pounded his hooves to get our attention and Mr. D stood up,

"Yes, I suppose I must say hello to all of you brats. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today, Peter Johnson." He said and Chiron said something in the man's ear.

"Percy Jackson." Mr. D corrected, "Hurrah, and all that jazz. Now run along to your silly little campfire. Go on."

The campers cheered and we all went to the amphitheater. The Apollo cabin sang, we ate s'mores and just had plain fun. As if we weren't at a camp full of half-human, half-god children. Like we were normal.

* * *

The next few days I helped Percy settle in. I'm pretty sure he's sick of me now. I'd barely leave his side, scared that he'd get into trouble. On Thursday, Percy had his first sword-fighting lesson. And Luke was his instructor. I sat on a bench to watch Percy get beat up and wacked.

After a while, Percy did something not a lot of people can do. He disarmed Luke. Luke is one of our best swordmen, and it's not easy to beat him. But Percy did...

"Beginner's luck?" Someone suggested.

Luke wiped the sweat from his brow, "Maybe... but I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword."

"That was amazing." I smiled at Percy as we walked to the bathrooms so he could shower.

"I guess. Like that kid said, beginner's luck." He replied.

"Beginner's luck?! Percy, Luke is one of the best people in this camp that can fight with a sword. No way is it beginner's luck if you disarm him the way you did." I retorted.

Percy shrugged, "I can't really explain what I did. I just went on instinct."

"It's the godly blood in you, Percy. Anyway, I should probably leave you to get cleaned up." I said.

"Unless you want to join me." He winked and I shoved him,

"You sicko." I replied before leaving as I heard him laugh.


End file.
